Sirius et le maître des potions
by GothSevBlack
Summary: Voilà un petit one shot qui met en scène Sirius et Severus, Sirius est libre et innocent mais seul, devinez qui va le sortir de sa solitude? SRxSB


Hey salut à tous, me revoilà avec un petit one shot Sirius Severus, qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson We're in this together

Hey salut à tous, me revoilà avec un petit one shot Sirius Severus, qui m'a été inspiré par la chanson We're in this together de Nine inch Nails donc je me suis précipité pour laisser libre cour à mon imagination. En espérant que ça vous plaise, Bonne lecture.

Sirius était au 12 Square Grimmaud. Pettegrow avait été retrouvé et lui innocenté. Il avait reçu une somme pharamineuse comme compensation du ministère pour ses années d'enfermement. Il en avait profité pour refaire entièrement la maison de ses ancêtres à son goût, sobre sombre et chaleureux.

Malgré les apparences il n'était pas un compagnon des plus joyeux. Après la guerre qui n'était finie que depuis un an grâce à son filleul, il avait vu tellement d'horreur dans sa vie qu'il avait occulté toute joie de son cœur remplacé par la lassitude.

Il avait découvert, en refaisant la maison, un passage dérobé dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Il était alors descendu par le petit escalier en colimaçon et avait débouché sur une pièce de taille raisonnable. On aurait dit qu'elle avait était taillée à même la pierre. Il y avait une cheminée devant laquelle s'étendait un long tapis en peau d'ours. Le mur en face de la cheminée sur la droite était recouvert de livre.

Quant Sirius était entré les chandeliers s'allumèrent d'eux même en une douce lumière tamisé laissant la pièce dans la pénombre. Il s'était assis dans un des fauteuils, plus que confortable avant d'apercevoir une petite porte noir.

En l'ouvrant il avait découvert une pièce beaucoup plus vaste que la première avec un plafond très haut. Elle était ronde et on pouvait apercevoir des ouvertures sur le haut des murs, donnant sur le ciel nocturne. Au milieu se trouvait un grand bassin, rond aussi taillé dans la pierre. Il y avait quelques chandeliers ais rien de plus. Comme si son père avait construit cette pièce seulement pour méditer. Elle était plus qu'apaisante.

Depuis ce jour Sirius y passait le plus clair de son temps. Il se sentait en paix là bas. Plus le temps passait, moins il sortait ou alors de nuit. Il ne voyait personne à part son filleul qui venait le voir un jour dans la semaine ou le dimanche quand Molly organisait l'habituel repas où tout l'ordre du Phoenix venait.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche. Il était 10 heures et Molly ne tarderait pas à se montrer. Il prit une douche rapide puis retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il mit un pantalon noir serré, des chaussures noires aussi cirées et une chemise de la même couleur en soie. Il laissa les deux premiers boutons ouverts.

Après s'être parfumé et coiffé il descendit dans la salle à manger. Il eut à peine le temps d'installer une nappe sombre sur la grande table que la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il alla ouvrir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Rogue en face de lui. Il s'effaça et le laissa entrer.

Black

Rogue, le salua t il poliment.

Je suis venu voir les potions bizarres que tu as trouvé, dit il.

Bien, suis moi, dit Sirius en l'entraînant dans le couloir vers le première étage. Tu n'as pas peur que Molly te trouve ici et t'oblige à rester pour le repas du dimanche. Tu n'es jamais venu aux précédents.

Minerva m'a menacé d'essayer de me trouver une femme si je ne faisais pas l'effort de venir. J'en ai profité pour venir plus tôt et examiner les potions que tu as trouvées.

Sirius poussa la dernière porte à droite au premier. Il avait aménagé cette pièce comme un laboratoire de potion. Ce n'était pas sa matière préférée à Poudlard mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien et ça pouvait toujours être utile. Il s'approcha de l'armoire du fond et en sortie une dizaine de fiole de taille et de couleur différentes.

Rogue s'approcha et prit la première des fioles, d'une couleur rouge sang. Il l'examina, l'ouvrit et la sentit.

Tu as des vampires dans ta famille ?

Pas que je sache, répondit Sirius en réfléchissant, pourquoi ? Quelle est cette potion ?

Elle sert à refouler la soif chez un vampire.

Il la mit de côté et en prit une autre. Molly arriva entre temps et Sirius partit l'aider. Il revint une demi heure après au laboratoire. Rogue était entouré de trois gros livres et semblait chercher quelque chose, les sourcils froncés.

Un problème ? demanda Sirius.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir exactement ce qu'est cette potion, répondit l'autre, la consistance et la couleur sont celle de la goutte du mort vivant mais l'odeur caractéristique ne correspond pas.

Comment peut on savoir exactement ce qu'elle est ? En faisant des tests ? Prend tout ce dont tu as besoin ici.

Merci, dit Severus en le regardant quelques secondes.

Sirius lui fit un faible sourire et sortit. Il rejoignit sa pièce secrète et s'étala sur le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée.

Severus s'arrêta de chercher quand Sirius eut quitté la pièce. Lui et l'autre homme ne s'était jamais entendu. Pourtant depuis la fin de la guerre ils ne se disputaient plus et en été venu à une entente cordiale. Severus avait toujours ressentit de forts sentiments pour le brun. Que ce soit la haine, le dégoût, le mépris… Cependant il s'était posé la question à plusieurs reprises de savoir pourquoi. Comme on dit entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. Severus avait alors longuement réfléchit et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il aimait le brun. Rien que le fait de le voir aujourd'hui avait confirmé ses doutes.

Quelques temps plus tard Molly vint le chercher pour le repas et lui demanda de trouver Sirius. Le maître des potions maugréa pour la forme mais se mit à la recherche de son amour secret.

Il fouilla toutes les pièces en terminant par le bureau. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'escalier en colimaçon. Il descendit le plus discrètement possible et se retrouva dans la pièce secrète de Sirius. Il le retrouva allongé, endormit devant la cheminé sur le tapis en peau d'ours. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et l'admira quelques secondes. Son visage était loin d'être serein et il était légèrement agité. Il devait faire un cauchemar.

Severus secoua légèrement son épaule mais l'autre homme ne se réveilla pas. Il secoua alors les deux épaules. Sirius se réveilla en un sursaut, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la respiration haletante.

Il s'assit en tailleur et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

Molly m'a envoyé te chercher pour le repas, dit doucement Severus.

Merci, répondit Sirius en chuchotant, tu peux y aller. Dis leur que je suis un peu fatiguer et que je me repose. De toute façon je n'ai pas faim.

Black, tu fais souvent des cauchemars ainsi ?

Tous les jours.

N'as-tu pas essayé la potion sans rêve ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

Peut être devrais tu analyser tes rêves, conseilla Severus, de quoi rêve tu ?

Sirius commença à trembler et de nouveau à pleurer. Severus ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de son ancien ennemi et l'attira contre lui. Il le berça quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme se calme.

Tu dois me trouver pitoyable, dit Sirius en essayant ses yeux.

Non, répondit simplement le maître des potions, je fais souvent aussi des cauchemars de ce que j'ai du faire en étant mangemort.

Moi je…je rêve que je suis de nouveau à Azkaban, ou que toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens meurt, toute les personnes de l'ordre.

Personne ne mourra, dit Severus en passant une main timide dans son dos. Tout les mangemorts ont été emprisonné, le Lord Noir est mort. De plus Pettegrow a été attrapé et tout le monde sait que tu es innocent. Et tu crois que l'ordre laisserait faire si le ministère voulait t'emprisonner ? Tu crois que ton filleul laisserait faire ?

Merci, dit Sirius avec reconnaissance, tu sais je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire en étant plus jeune, aujourd'hui tu me réconforte alors que tu me déteste tu es quelqu'un de bien Severus. Et je regrette vraiment le comportement que James et moi on a eut à ton égard.

C'est finit maintenant, de l'eau à couler sous les ponts, la guerre est finie je ne veux plus haïr personne. J'aspire juste à terminer ma vie tranquillement. Et je ne te déteste pas Sirius. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

Sirius releva la tête surprit et plongea son regard dans une rivière onyx. Leurs visages étaient très proche l'un de l'autre. Le rythme cardiaque de son cœur s'accéléra et il combla l'espace qui séparait leurs deux bouches. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste puis devint enflammé quand Severus répondit au baiser. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné. Le maître des potions s'allongea sur l'autre homme sans cesser de l'embrasser. Sirius rompit le baiser et regarda le professeur de ses grands yeux bleus. C'est à ce moment précis que l'ancien mangemort se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Sirius venait de faire un cauchemar, il n'était pas bien et lui profitait de cette faiblesse. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de partir il se retourna et dit :

Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser et profiter de ta faiblesse, tu n'es même pas gay, ça ne se reproduira plus, je repasserais pour te rendre les potions quand je les aurais identifier.

Il s'en alla laissant derrière lui un Sirius plus qu'effaré. Le brun n'avait pas comprit la réaction du maître des potions. Profiter de quelle faiblesse ? Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et sourit. D'accord Severus n'était pas des plus séduisant. Enfin quand il portait son masque impassible. Sirius s'allongea et posa son menton sur la tête de l'ours empaillé du tapis. Il avait apprécié ce baiser. Il voulait plus.

Les jours passèrent et Sirius pensait de plus en plus à ce baiser. Un soir environ une semaine et demi avant « l'incident », il descendit dans sa pièce secrète avec une bouteille de rouge. Il commença à boire et finit la bouteille. Pour s'éclaircir les idées il se leva et d'un pas hésitant il se rendit dans la pièce d'à côté. D'un coup de baguette il remplit le bassin d'eau chaude et se jeta dedans tout habillé. Il se laissa flotter et son esprit dériver vers un brun habitant dans un cachot et professeur de potion.

Il resta longtemps dans l'eau, plusieurs heures sûrement. Alors qu'il repensait au baiser il entendit du bruit dans la salle d'à côté. Puis une minute plus tard, Severus fit irruption dans la pièce. Il regarda Sirius qui souriait niaisement.

Sirius ? Je suis venus t'apporter les potions, pourquoi te baigne tu tout habillé ?

Parce que j'ai envie Sevy, ria le brun.

Severus fronça les sourcils. L'image de la bouteille de vin vide s'imposa dans son esprit et il comprit. Il s'approcha alors du bord et appela Sirius en tendant une main vers lui.

Sirius, sort de la s'il te plaît, c'est dangereux et tu vas être malade.

Pourquoi je sortirais ? Pour que tu m'embrasses et qu'ensuite tu dises que c'est une erreur ?

Non Sirius, pour ta santé. Sors de la et ensuite on discutera.

L'animagus réfléchit puis nagea vers le bord. Severus l'aida d'une main à sortir de l'eau puis le sécha d'un sort. Il porta à moitié Sirius qui ne marchait pas droit et le déposa sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Alors qu'il allait remonter une main l'attrapa et le fit asseoir aussi. Sirius se calla contre le torse de son ancienne némésis dont les battements du cœur s'accélérèrent.

Maintenant t'as dit qu'on discutait, dit Sirius d'un voie pâteuse, alors on discute. Je ne suis pas une erreur.

Je sais et je n'ai jamais dit que tu en étais une. Moi j'en ai fait une en t'embrassant alors que tu n'étais pas bien.

Et si j'en avais envie ? J'ai répondue à ton baiser, dit Sirius en sentant la fatigue le gagner. J'ai beaucoup réfléchit ces derniers jours et le baiser m'a beaucoup plus. J'aimerais recommencer…

Avant que Severus ne puisse faire un geste Sirius s'était endormit. Il sourit et s'allongea, Sirius, la tête sur son torse. D'un accio il fit venir une couette. Il ne lui fallu ensuite que peu de temps pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain Sirius se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il releva la tête et aperçu endormit sous lui le maître des potions. Il avait raison, sans son masque Severus Rogue était très beau. Ces traits n'étaient pas si durs, mais là serein et un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres fines.

Il s'arracha à regret de l'étreinte du maître des potions et s'assit à côté, une main sur son crâne. Severus se réveilla et regarda Sirius grimaçant de douleur.

Bonjour, dit doucement Severus.

Bonj…Atcha, éternua Sirius. Je suis malade et j'ai la gueule de bois.

Voilà ce que c'est de rester des heures et des heures dans de l'eau froide, ricana le maître des potions, en plus tu avais bu et c'était dangereux de te baigner dans un si grand bassin.

Tu te ferais du souci pour moi ? demanda l'autre homme.

Severus lui envoya un regard éloquent et se leva. Il aida Sirius à en faire de même et sans lâcher sa main l'emmena au premier dans le petit laboratoire. Là il lui donna une potion pour la gueule de bois et une pour soigner son rhume. Sirius le remercia avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Quelques moi plus tard.

HHHHAAAAARRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!

Quoi Sirius ? Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ? demanda Harry en se précipitant dans la pièce ou se trouvait son parrain.

Où sont les alliances ?

Tu me les a donné Sirius je suis ton témoin je te signale, répondit Harry excédé par le comportement de son Parrain qui lui demander ça depuis la troisième fois en 20 minutes.

Et si il voulait plus se marier avec moi ? Et si il avait peur ?

Sirius c'est de Rogue qu'on parle là, il a été espion pour Voldemort, il a un sang froid à tout épreuve. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien je viens du parc là et il était toujours devant l'autel.

Va vérifier encore, dit Sirius en le poussant hors de la pièce.

Deux ans plus tard.

SEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!

Severus se précipita dans sa chambre au Square Grimmaud en entendant son nom hurlé. Il trouva son mari en pleur sur le lit. Il vint se mettre à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Siri enfin qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Y'a plus de glace à la fraise, ouin !!

Enfin chéri c'est le 5eme pot que j'achète en 2 jours.

Tu trouve que je mange trop c'est ça ? Tu m'aimes plus je suis sûr, tu vas me quitter moi et le bébé, sanglota Sirius avant de recommencer à pleurer à chaude larmes.

Mais non mon chéri je vous aimes jamais je ne pourrais vous quitter.

C'est vrai ?

Puisque je te le dis.

Tu m'achèterais un autre pot de glace ?

Fin

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Ce n'est pas très long mais ça m'a plutôt inspiré. Hésitez pas si vous avez des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises du moment qu'elles sont constructives.


End file.
